thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay Ryan To Tiptie
Kevin wants to do "Category: Teletubbies Title Released 1997 Monday PBS Kids Version 6:30 Shows Super Why". The Opening To This. #Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) #Sesame Street CDs And Cassette Preview (1998-2000) #Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen #Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) #CTW Logo (1998-2000) #Teletubbies Funding #Teletubbies Intro #Title Card The Closing To This. #Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits #OUTRO (1, 2, 3, 4) #Teletubbies Funding #PBS Logo (1993-2002) #Disney's Favorite Stories (1993) #Winnie The Pooh Learning (1994) #Spot (1993) #Sing-Along Songs 1993 Promo Arthur Tapes From Rabbits. January 5, 1997. First tape, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Monday January 21 2019 For A Martin Luther King Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). Copyright screen. I Hate Running Gags! Bet-Crumbs Tubby Following Those Alphabet Crumbs Town You’ll Help Right. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Wednesday August 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Copyright screen. Well, I Really Liked This Show Tonight. At These Prices, Who's Gonna Complain? Canine Wheel Tubby. March 25, 1997. Tape three, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Monday October 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4825 "The Wheel Deal". Copyright screen. Hey? What? No! What Are You? What? No! Wait! Wait! Different Tubby By Mind To Remember. April 20, 1997. Tape four, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. END: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Monday November 26 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4833 "Getting Centered" (Repeated From Show 4272). Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". Copyright screen. I Wouldn't Mind The Show If They Just Got Rid Of One Thing. What's That? Me. Excellent Wind Some Lose Some Visitor. Tape five, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Copyright screen. Now Wasn't That A Cultral Show? Friends Tubby. Tape six, outro four. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Copyright screen. Eh, This Show Is Good For What Ails Me. Yeah, Well, What Ails You? Insomnia. Goodbye Young Tubby. Tape seven, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Copyright screen. Wonderful! I Loved It! Who Is Your Favorite? Who Else? The Frog. Hear War Of 1812 And Color. Tape eight, outro two. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices sound redubbed. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. For A Veterans Day Treat Monday November 12 2018 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Copyright screen. Aw, I Never Want To Go Through That Again. What, The Muppet Show? No, The War Of 1812! It's Time For Tubby Exercise Today. July 13, 1997. Tape nine, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Since Tubby Bye-Bye is too late, the tubbies decided to have a rest. The end credits feature A Green and Red Christmas on October 17 2006. Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Copyright screen. I Bought Gold Back When It Was Cheap. Really. Where Is It Now? (plays and hums first three notes of Barney's favorite song I Love You) Join Your Tubby Fun. Tape ten, outro two. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Po was the boo shouter in the end. END: Red, Purple, Green, Yellow. Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". For A Presidents Day Treat Monday February 18 2019 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". For A Labor Day Treat Monday September 3 2018 Is The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo And The Butterfly" (Repeated From Show 4268). Copyright screen. Jean-Pierre Has Recorded An Album Of Frank Sinatra's Hits On The Flute. What's It Called? "I Did It Sideways". King Kong For Tubby. July 27, 1997. Tape eleven, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Copyright screen. Hey You Old Fool, You Slept Through The Show. Who's A Fool? You Watched It. Long Teamwork Tip Tubby. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end but voices sound redubbed. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Sock Chaos At The Laundromat" (Repeated From Show 4163). Copyright screen. Seriously, What'd You Think Of Miss Mousey? I Loved Her. Me Too. What? No We Didn't! Thank You. Mona Tubby. August 17, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Copyright screen. I Thought For Once The Show Really Caught Fire. I Thought It Burnt Itself Out Same As Always. No Tubby Friends Allowed To Do A Color. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro four. INTRO: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the end. END: Green, Yellow, Red, Purple. Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Monday September 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4826 "Grandparents Celebration" (Repeated From Show 4417). Copyright screen. You Know, Every Week This Show Looks Better To Me. Every Week Your Eyesight Gets Worse. Other Tubby Visit Broken To Unbroken. September 27, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. INTRO: Purple, Green, Red, Yellow. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the end. END: Purple, Green, Yellow, Red. Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Copyright screen. So They Blew Up Half The Theater. At Least They Blew Up The Right Half. Theirs! Purple Dress Black Glasses Town Tubby Bear Cassette Tape Town Visitor World. October 4, 1997. Tape sixteen, outro four. INTRO: Purple, Yellow, Red, Green. Plus fun montage of the rabbits. Vanessa tells Tiptie that the 25 Wonderful Years tape was a creator of Goldilocks And The Three Bears this classic fairy tale. Michael will be Papa Bear, Tina will be Mama Bear, Derek will be Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby will be the little girl named Goldilocks. Tiptie will be the narrator to the story. She also showed Tiptie something else: Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear cassette tape. "Kevin Listened To That Monday December 4 2017. Now I Know That Kevin And His Friends Went To Power Vista In The Morning Then Kevin, Mr. Bud, Simply Malik And Drew Did The Food Pantry In The Afternoon. That Will Be The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4708 Lifting Snuffy Repeated From Show 4321. The Oscar-Winning Award Was The Eighth Episode Of The 6:30 Show Super Why. What's It Called? Rapunzel. Story Answer Is Teamwork." Then music duration 8 minutes 0 seconds. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the end because voices sound redubbed. END: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Copyright screen. I'm Gonna See My Lawyer. Why? I Wanna Find Out If You Can Sue A Show For Breach Of Taste! Category:The Get Along Gang